Officer Jenny(EP125)
Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock are walking through a city on their way to Ash's next Gym battle. Up ahead they see something weird poking out of a bush, and find out that it is a baby Stantler. Ash looks it up on his Pokédex while Brock attempts to lure it out. He wipes his face, rubs his back up against a tree, and gets out Pokémon food. He then notices a wound on one of the Stantler's front legs. Brock takes a bite of the food and the smell of it is carried to the Stantler. The Stantler then walks up to Brock. Much to Brock's horror, many Stantler appear from the bushes behind. The Stantler charge and Ash, Misty, and Brock run with the herd of Stantler behind them. The Stantler soon leave them alone and the little Stantler goes back into the bushes. As they begin to search for the Stantler Officer Jenny approaches and takes them back to her office. Officer Jenny tells them that the herd of Stantler has been terrorizing the town. Team Rocket are standing outside the office as Ash and his friends walk out. They perform their motto. Ash and his friends are "not in the mood" for Team Rocket right now. Suddenly the herd of Stantler begin charging at Team Rocket. Terrified, Team Rocket takes off. Ash and Misty also go back inside, but Brock notices something and stays where he is. Ash, Misty, and Officer Jenny keep warning him that it's going to hit him, but Brock doesn't budge. Soon, the herd come close to Brock and "hits" him. However, the herd of Stantler go right through him, and Ash and Misty are amazed. Brock walks up to the baby Stantler and says he could heal the wound. He goes inside Officer Jenny's office and begins to heal the Stantler. While he is doing this, Ash, Misty, and Officer Jenny ask how he found this out. Brock says he's noticed that the Stantler are going right through buildings. He finishes healing the Stantler, and the Stantler looks at Brock admiringly and then falls asleep on his lap. Officer Jenny is amazed that Brock can feel what is in a Pokémon's heart and what it's feeling just by looking at its eyes. Ash asks Brock if it's tempting to just catch and keep Stantler, but Brock thinks it's best if the baby Stantler goes home. Misty claims that Brock has a pretty good heart himself since he cares about Pokémon so much. Brock releases Stantler in the forest and yells at it to go away, but returns when Team Rocket, with the help of James' Anti-Stantler number 7, catch the baby Stantler to give to the boss. The Anti-Stantler stops Brock from passing through, but Brock uses Onix to destroy the mecha. Ash orders Pikachu to unleash a Thunderbolt on Team Rocket but they are too high up. Just when it seems like Team Rocket are succeeding, a real adult Stantler slices the hot air balloon in half and cuts the rope holding the net with Baby Stantler. Ash calls out Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip to catch the net, but Stantler falls out. Brock manages to catch it in time, claiming he is lucky he went to Little League. Team Rocket crash lands into the forest and see a herd of Stantler. Thinking it is another illusion, James throws the remote at a Stantler, which bounces off its head. The Stantler then crushes the remote with its hoof and the whole herd stampede Team Rocket causing them to blast off. The episode ends with Brock letting Stantler return to its family and the narrator claiming that the baby Stantler helped Brock sharpen his skills that will help him to become a great Pokémon breeder. Trivia Brock hit on this Officer Jenny 5 times. Screenshots 248-2.jpg 247-3.jpg 246-3.jpg 245-3.jpg 244-1458837962.jpg 240-1458837962.jpg 239-1458837962.jpg 238-1458837961.jpg 223-0.jpg 222-1.jpg 221-2.jpg 210-2.jpg 209-1.jpg 208-2.jpg 177-1458837959.jpg 183-0.jpg 184-2.jpg 171-1.jpg 166-1.jpg 161-1458837959.jpg 160-1458837959.jpg 159-1458837958.jpg 150-1458837958.jpg 151-1458837958.jpg 131-2.jpg 120-1458837958.jpg 119-1458837958.jpg 118-1458837957.jpg 115-3.jpg 114-1458837956.jpg 113-3.jpg 107-3.jpg 112-2.jpg 103-1458837956.jpg 099-1458837956.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Police Force Category:Woman Category:Female